The Flame Alchemist's Daughter
by Aurora Sanford
Summary: long seven years ago in the chaos of the Ishvalian war Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang had a short relationship in that relationship a baby girl named Catalina was born Roy had no idea until one day the girl bursts into the office of Central and into his life no Grammar Nazis this story is for fun not a Nobel Prize Award nominee cover photo Maya Mustang belongs to Egyptian Sands
1. Chapter 1

first story hope you all like it because I worked really hard on it no grammar Nazis it's for fun or a noble prize award book

Prologue

A blonde haired woman screams in a labor room "we have a beautiful baby girl" with a smile the doctor placed the tiny baby girl in the arms of the blonde woman she smiles her smile showed sadness the girl's father was nowhere to be found a silent tear slid down her cheek "Catalina I want to name her Catalina

Riza Hawkeye

Ever since Catalina had been born I have hated Roy for the past few years we have been working together he never knew about Catalina or even deserved to he had no idea she existed I walked through the door that led to the office there he is the same urge to collapse and tell him everything twists in my stomach as I pass by his desk "good morning Lieutenant" he smiles I fake a smile and sit down and begin to work "Colonel have you started your paperwork?" He stacks the finished paperwork. When work is over I walk home to found a five year old Catalina on the front porch her black pigtails undone the ribbons hanging from little strands of hair her pink dress stained from red sauce tears squeezing out of her brown eyes "Mommy you didn't come to my play today" my heart sinks "oh Lizzy Mommy's so sorry" I pick her up and cradle her in my arms sitting down on the porch I rock her in my arms until she's asleep I carry her to her room and tuck her into bed I walk upstairs and call Roy "Hello?" I hang up the phone and break down burying my face into my arms I sob "Mommy?" I look down she's standing in the door "why are you crying?" I smile "Mommy is just stressed honey" she walks over and hugs me I hug her warm little body and stroke her hair

ROY P.O.V.

I walk through the office door not seeing Riza at her desk "that's weird I mutter to myself suddenly a girl bursts through the door "is there a Roy Mustang here? I raise my hand "present" I laugh the girl storms up to me I see a strange resemblance she looks like me 'can I help you?" a fierce look shines in her amber eyes just like Riza I get a strange feeling in my stomach "yes I'm your daughter" Hughes's mouth falls open I shoot him a glare to shut him up I motion for her to come outside I close the door behind me and take a good look at her "all right so how did this happen?" I ask "Ishval" my stomach drops to the ground now I know why Riza was so distant and why she broke up with me the teenage girl standing in front of me was definitely my daughter "what's your name?" she sighs "Catalina" shocked "that is what Riza wanted to name her daughter" she nods "here let me take you back to the house to see Mom" I get in my car and follow her to the house I had seen it a thousand times it belongs to Riza's father Berthold I walk up to the front porch Catalina brushes past me opening the door "Mom I found him" she walks in hair down and in pajama shorts and a tank top she blushes when she sees me standing in the doorway

"oh Catalina I told you to call him not bring him back home" she shoots a look at Catalina "well I thought it was about time he faced what he did to us" Catalina walks in the kitchen leaving Riza and I alone "now I know why" she glares "yes I know you do Colonel I couldn't tell you we were busy in the war we couldn't even handle a simple relationship then I got pregnant with Catalina how could I have told you" I look down " I don't know Lt. but I am asking for a second chance to be here for you and Catalina" she smiles a rare smile "I'd like that a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

well hello and welcome to the flame alchemist's daughter! chapter 1 in Catalina's P.O.V. ENJOY!

Aurora ;)

Catalina's P.O.V.

"Dad!" I yell stacking more paper work on the already piling overflowing mountain on his desk "Catalina more!" he whines "yes Dad Mom will kill you" he rolls his eyes and starts sighing papers I smile and look at the gold ring that adorns his left finger to his right a family portrait that Maes had taken I walk over to Mom's desk "Mom do you want some lunch?" she looks up smiling I look at the gold band with a 2 carat diamond that Dad put on her finger five years ago when I was just thirteen I had no idea I had a Dad a little time after my name changed from Catalina Elizabeth Hawkeye to Catalina Elizabeth Mustang with that thought in my head I walk to cafeteria grabbing two trays piling on whatever looked appetizing once that's done I grab Dad a soda and Mom apple juice I walk out slamming into a tall blue wall that reeked of smoke food flies everywhere I land on my tailbone "ow" I growl looking up to a snickering Jean Havoc "dammit Jean" he holds out his hand I take once he sets me on my feet I point at the mess he bends over cleaning it up I go and get new trays Jean walks with me when I get there Jean opens the door I walk in and hand Dad his tray he gives it a nasty look but mumbles thank you anyway I set Mom's tray down at her desk "thank you Catalina" looking over at Jean Dad gets a suspicious look "Havoc why are you not working" he jumps "eh sorry Colonel"

Dad decides to leave work early he usually drives me to my part time job at a bakery as I get out of the car I kiss Dad on the cheek he watches me walk inside greeting me was Winry Rockbell "Catalina I am so glad you're here the place is packed!" I walk out on the floor with pastries in my hand as I walk to the table I run into a short blonde haired kid pastries flew everywhere hitting me in the face the kid starts laughing "I'm sorry!" I recognize him as Edward Elric Dad always talked about how annoying he was I get up and brush the food off he helps me clean up the mess I go back and get more pastries and drop them off soon it's time to clock out I change out of my uniform and go through the door Dad is here to pick me up I get into his car closing the door "hey Dad how was your day?" he smiles "it was all right Hughes made us an apple pie" he hands me the basket

I smell it "hmm still warm" as we pull into the driveway I see a soldier on the porch "stay here" Dad tells me getting out of the car and walking up to the soldier they talk for a minute or so and walks back to the car a grave look in his eyes he opens my door and I get out of the car "go inside the house Catalina"

"Dad" he gently pushes me into the house "just go" he closes the door behind him a few minutes later he walks back inside the same grave look in his eyes "Dad?" he gently moves me out of his way and heads towards the kitchen I follow him sitting on the stool he pours himself a glass of whiskey and sits next to me "Catalina do you remember Ishval?" I get a bad feeling "yes" I draw it out "do you know Winry Rockbell" now I was confused "yes Dad what are you trying to say" he sighs "a long time in Ishval Winry's parents were surgeons and you know of the Ishvalians well her parents took care of both the state alchemists and the Ishvalians a lot of the commanders thought this was wrong so I was ordered to execute them and that was what the soldier had come to bring up of course it was a long time but these things need to be updated" what scared me the most was how he said this so smoothly and calmly it sent a shiver down my spine I got up and walked out of the room I can't believe I had been sitting next to a murderer

well there's the end! sorry it was so short now I must go hunt for my wedding ring!

Aurora ;)


End file.
